Das Leben und Leiden des Gimli Gloinson
by Ronny ferocia
Summary: Gimli ist ein Vorbildszwerg. Aus Langeweile beschließt er auf Reisen zu gehen und die Welt kennen zu lernen. Doch das ist nicht so einfach, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat...
1. Das Leben und Leiden des Gimli Gloinsson

A/N: Hallo! Da mir Der Herr der Ringe sehr gut gefällt, lese ich oft FanFictions zu diesem Thema und schreibe sie auch selber. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass es fast keine Geschichten von Gimli gibt und ich habe beschlossen, dass dieser Missstand beendet werden muss! Darum hier nur für euch:

DAS LEBEN UND LEIDEN DES GIMLI GLOINSON

* * *

An einem wunderschönen (eisigen, verschneiten, dunklen, usw.) Wintertag geschah in einem kleinen Zwergendorf ein unfassbares Ereignis: Ein kleines Zwerglein wurde geboren! Das war schon lange nicht mehr geschehen! Die letzten 13 Jahre waren nur Zwergenmädchen geboren worden, deshalb war es verständlich, dass der Oberzwerg des Dorfes sofort ein großes Fest veranstalten ließ. Alle waren zu diesem Fest eingeladen worden, sogar Zwerge aus den Nachbardörfern.Und jeder brachte ein Geschenk mit. Die meisten der Bartträger überbrachten Kleidungsstücke, da man aber in den letzten Jahren nur Mädchenkleidungsstücke gebraucht hatte, bekam auch das kleine Zwergenbüblein Mädchenkleider geschenkt. Doch das schien niemand wirklich zu stören. Die Hauptsache war, dass es überhaupt etwas zum Anziehen hatte.

Als alle um das große Feuer in der Mitte der großen Ratshalle saßen, beschlossen sie, dem Zwerglein den Namen Gimli zu geben. Die Feierlichkeiten zogen sich über drei Wochen lang hin, denn alle wollten den kleinen Wonneproppen einmal im Arm halten und genau ansehen. Sie konnten es gar nicht glauben! Die glückliche Mutter wurde natürlich auch nicht vergessen und mit Beglückwünschungen und guten Ratschlägen überschüttet, was diese mit einem Lächeln hinnahm und die SchleimerInnen insgeheim verwünschte.

Erst nach drei Wochen kehrte endlich wieder Ruhe ein und dieMutter konnte sich jetzt in aller Ruhe der Erziehung des Kleinen widmen.Nach ein paar Monaten konnte Klein-Gimli schon gehen und durfte mit den anderen Zwerglein draußen in der Sonne spielen. Natürlich zog im die Mutti dafür ein hübsches neues Kleidchen an. Da alle anderen Kleinzwerge Mädchen waren und auch Kleidchen oder Röckchen trugen, merkte man eigentlich gar keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und den anderen. Sie spielten den ganzen Tag Bartflechten (ja, auch die Zwerginnen tragen Bärte, sogar Kleinkinder hatten schon bald nach der Geburt einen ersten Flaum im Gesicht) oder Mutter-Vater-Kind, wobei Klein-Gimli eine ausgezeichnete Mutti abgab, da er kochen, putzen und stricken liebte. Der kleine Zwerg verlebte eine unbeschwerte Kindheit, ohne Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, dass er wie ein Mädchen aufgezogen wurde und auch immer mehr so aussah, eigentlich aber ein Junge war. Erst zu Beginn der Pubertät wurde diese Erziehung problematisch. Gimli bemerkte plötzlich, dass er anders war als all die lieben Zwerginnen um ihn herum. Ihm wurde es peinlich mit ihnen im Schlamm zu buddeln (was sie natürlich immer nackt gemacht hatten, da ihre Kleider sonst schmutzig geworden wären) und er wollte auch nicht mehr die Mutterrolle übernehmen. Das fanden die Mädchen komisch und wollten nichts mehr mit dem schrägen Vogel zu tun haben. So wurde Gimli immer mehr zum Außenseiter und Einzelgänger. Er klopfte den ganzen Tag an derselben Stelle im Fels herum um sich eine eigene Zwergenbehausung zu schaffen und streifte stundenlang durch die Wälder. Eines Tages nahm ihn sein Vater zur Seite und führte ein ernsthaftes Vater- Sohn-Gespräch mit ihm. Er erklärte ihm die schwierige Lage, in der seine Mutter und er in seiner Kindheit gewesen waren, dass er trotzdem ein richtiger Zwergenmann werden würde, etc.. Gloin wollte seinem Sohn so schnell wie möglich zeigen, was ein richtiger Zwerg alles tat und was nicht. Er nahm ihn mit ins Bergwerk, übte mit ihm Weitpinkeln, Axtschwingenund Rülpsen und brachte ihm ein paar Tricks zum Frauen-Anmachen bei. Nach diesem Crashkurs im Zwergensein fühlte sich der Rotgelockte schon viel besser. Erschöpft setzte er sich vor seine Höhle und begann sich einen saftigen Braten zu machen. (Trotz aller Bemühungen seines Vaters hatte Gimli immer noch nicht aufgehört für sich selber zu kochen, zu nähen und zu stricken. Auch putzen und Kleider waschen war kein Problem für ihn. Das waren die Überreste aus seiner Kindheit, die er nicht aufgeben konnte oder wollte.) Er war jetzt ein Jungzwerg und hatte sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich.

Nachdem er öffentlich bewiesen hatte, dass er jetzt ein richtiger Zwergenmann war (er hatte den Wettkampf in den Disziplinen "Baumstammwerfen", "Aus-einem-Felsblock-seine-eigene-Mutter-meißeln", Maibaumklettern (jaja, das haben die alten Steineklopfer erfunden) und "Goldschmieden" gewonnen, was aber auch an der Tatsache liegen könnte, dass er in Ermangelung anderer männlichen Zwerge der einzige Teilnehmer war), wurde er auch von den Zwergenmädchen wieder ganz anders betrachtet. Er hatte sich vom Spielkameraden in ein begehrenswertes männliches Objekt verwandelt und hatte jetzt gleich 27 fesche Bartträgerinnen in ihren besten Jahren zur Auswahl, die alle verrückt nach ihm waren (zum großen Teil hatten sie wahrscheinlich nur Angst davor, dass sie keinen Mann finden würden, da diese ja ziemlich knapp waren) und ihn von vorne bis hinten verwöhnten. Das störte ihn natürlich nicht im Geringsten. Er genoss es, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen und sah sich auch die eine oder andere Zwergin genauer an (er führte einige in seine Höhle und zeigte ihnen sogar sein bequemes Felsbett aus nächster Nähe). Doch eine feste Bindung wollt er auf keinen Fall eingehen. Er war schließlich noch ein Jungzwerg! Als unverheirateter Bergwerker konnte man viel tollere Sachen erleben, als wenn man unter der Fuchtel eines Weibesstand! Es gab ja auch wirklich nette unter den Stubenfegerinnen, aber zuerst wollte er sich ein wenig in der Welt der Zwerge umsehen und all die wunderbaren Bauten besichtigen, von denen ihm sein Opi immer erzählt hatte.

Eines Morgens also, trat er vor den Eingang seiner schmucken Behausung und überblickte noch einmal das Dorf. Wehmütig sah er zum Höhleneingang seiner Eltern hinüber und seufzte. Nun war es soweit! Er würde sie verlassen. Dem Armen liefen vor lauter Kummer dicke Tränen übers Gesicht und verfingen sich in seinem roten, frischgeflochtenen Bart. Dann drehte er sich um, schwang sich seinen riesigen Rucksack auf den Buckel, überprüfte den Sitz seiner Axt an seinem Gürtel und stapfte los. Immer der Nase nach.


	2. Das Marmeladenbrot

Das Marmeladenbrot

* * *

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Gimlidie gewohnte Umgebung verlassen und kam in unbewohntes und unerforschtes Gebiet (und das war nicht wenig, wenn man bedenkt, dass Zwerge nicht gerade die leidenschaftlichsten Reisenden sind, abgesehen von den Händlern die die ganzen Edelsteine davon und Nahrung zurückschleppten). Anfangs war dem Ausreißerzwerg noch ein wenig mulmig zu Mute (er war noch nie so weit von seiner Mama weg gewesen), aber dieses erniedrigende Gefühl legte sich bald wieder. Zufrieden kraulte er sich den Bart und zog ein paar Käfer, die sich darin ein neues Quartier einrichten wollten, heraus. "Mmmh! Die schmecken sicher lecker!", grunzte er zufrieden und überführte die Krabbeltiere in seinen Mund. Für ihn war alles was kreuchte und fleuchte ein seltener Leckerbissen, schließlich war er war ein Gourmet. Er aß doch nicht alles was man ihm vorsetzte! Da musste man schon ein bisschen auswählen! Und da seine Mutti etwas gegen lebende Tiere hatte, bekam er zu Hause nur Gekochtes und Gebratenes. Genüsslich kaute er auf den Krabblern herum und wollte gerade einen glückseligen Seufzer ausstoßen, als er die Käfer (oder das was noch von ihnen übrig war) angeekelt ausspuckte. "Uäää! Was seid ihr denn für Stinker? So was grausliges hab ich ja noch nie gegessen und ich hab schon viel probiert (sogar den Fraß von seiner Tante hatte er schon hinuntergewürgt um sie nicht zu beleidigen. Doch seit diesem Tag war er nie wieder zum Mittagessen bei ihr mitgegangen.) Warum müssen in meinem Bart immer ungenießbare Insekten hausen? Meine Kusine hat immer total gute Maden und so Zeugs bei der Hand, aber ich kann nie jemandem einen Snack anbieten! Das ist so gemein!" Frustriert stampfte er mit den Füßen auf den Boden. Das war aber überhaupt keine gute Idee. Durch diese gewaltigen Erschütterungen (Gimlis Stampferchen waren nicht zu unterschätzen!) lösten sich ein paar Felsbrocken aus der nahen Felswand und rollten direkt auf den Unruhestifter zu. Dieser merkte vorläufig noch gar nichts von seinem Pech und ging maulend weiter. Keine Sekunde zu früh! Direkt hinter ihm ging eine wahre Steinlawine über die Straße und verschüttete sie gänzlich. "Haha, du blöder Berg! Voll daneben! Schau her, ich lebe noch! Haha!", brüllte Gimli sarkastisch. Das ließ sich der Berg natürlich nicht gefallen und schmiss einen kleineren Felsbrocken in Richtung Zwerg - und traf Gimli mitten auf sein breites Hinterteil, das trotz der guten Polsterung sehr empfindlich war. Wütend drehte sich der Zwerg um, schickte finstere Blicke in die Richtung aus der der Stein geflogen war und eilte dann wortlos weiter. Innerlich aber kochte er vor Wut.

Nach ein paar Stunden sinnlosem durch-die-Wälder-und-über-Felsen-latschen, gönnte er sich endlich eine erste Rast. Er packte sein Frühstücksbrot, das er sich am Vorabend liebevoll hergerichtete hatte, aus und begann es genüsslich zu verzehren. Plötzlich hörte er ein seltsames Rascheln hinter sich. Bevor er sich aberumdrehen konnte, um nachzusehen was das sein könnte, bemerkte er, wie irgendwas sein Preiselbeermarmeladenbrot aus seiner Hand geklaut hatte und damit abhaute. "He, was soll das? So eine Schweinerei! Na warte! Wer auch immer du bist, wenn ich dich erwische, kannst du was erleben!", schnaubte er wütend. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf zur Verfolgung diesen dreisten Diebes. Was konnte das nur gewesen sein? Ein Tier? Ein anderer Zwerg? Ein Mensch? Er wusste es nicht. Aber es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Irgendwas hatte sein Brot geklaut und zwar mit der Marmelade seiner Mutti drauf! Er liebte die Preiselbeermarmelade seiner Mutti und nichts und niemand durfte sie ihm wegessen. (wegen diesem besonderen Brotaufstrich hatte er schon einige Auseinadersetzungen mit seinem Vater gehabt, die aber alle unblutig geendet hatten). Ohne weiter darüber nachzugrübeln stürzte er sich ins Dickicht der angrenzenden Wälder und versuchte den Übeltäter zu erwischen. Seine Zwergenstampferchen mähten dabei leider einige schöne und seltene Pflanzen um, aber das kümmerte den Hungrigen wenig. Was war schon albernes Grünzeug gegen ein Preiselbeermarmeladenbrot seiner Mutter! Oh wie er es hasste mit halbleerem Magen irgendwas unternehmen zu müssen! Er war ein Zwerg und Zwerge mussten nun mal ordentlich frühstücken, sonst waren sie den ganzen Tag über zu nichts zu gebrauchen und dauergrantig (Gimli hatte zwar den Ruf, dass er das sowieso immer sei, aber das sagte ihm natürlich keiner laut ins Gesicht).Wütend murmelte er vor sich hin und bog einige Zweige zur Seite, damit er besser durch das Dickicht stürmen konnte. Leider gefiel das dem Grünzeug gar nicht und es ließ sich elegant zurückfedern - mitten in Gimlis Gesicht. "Aua, zum Sauron noch mal! Warum hasst mich diese Welt? Mein Abenteuertrip fängt ja schon gut an! Ich kann mich doch mit einem zerkratzten Gesicht nirgends sehen lassen! So ein Mist! Geh zur Seite, verdammt noch mal!" Die letzten Worte waren an einen jungen Baum gerichtet, der mitten in des Rotbehaarten Weges stand. "Selber Schuld! Wenn du nicht auf die Seite gehst, dann geh ich auch nicht!", knurrte Gimli wütend und rannte einfach geradeaus weiter - direkt auf das unschuldige Bäumchen zu. Es sah nicht wirklich kräftig aus. Das konnte er sicher ohne weiteres umrennen, ohne Schaden daran zu nehmen. Der Zwerg behielt also Kurs auf die Jungpflanze und - kam ohne Probleme darüber hinweg. Verwundert über diesen unerwarteten Erfolg (er hatte schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, da an diesem Tag bis jetzt alles schief gegangen war) drehte er sich um und sah zurück. Da stand es. Das kleine, unschuldige Bäumchen hatte sich unversehrt wieder aufgerichtete und wartete, bis der nächste Wahnsinnige auf es zustürmen würde. Den würde es dann schon aufhalten! Dieser Dicke da war für den Anfang doch ein bisschen zu viel gewesen! Die Lokomotive unter den Zwergen hatte bei dieser Betrachtung des Feindes aber leider vergessen stehen zu bleiben und achtete daher nicht auf den Weg. Und genau das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis...

A/N: das war's für heute! doch heute ist nicht alle tage! ich komm wieder, keine frage!


	3. Der Fisch

Der Fisch

* * *

Die Beine des Zwergen bewegten sich wie von alleine und so konnte er sie auch nicht stoppen, als er das Unheil direkt vor sich sah. Ein paar Schritte vor ihm hörte der Weg plötzlich auf und endete - im Nichts. Gimli versuchte zu bremsen, doch seine unübersehbaren Kilos (die stammten von einem köstlichen Getränk das"Bier" genannt wurde und dasdamals ihm Zwergenreich in rauen Mengen gebraut wurde) waren nicht so leicht zu bändigen, wie sich der Baumbezwinger das vorgestellt hatte. Das Gesetz der Trägheit wurde demGrünzeugverachter zum Verhängnis. Sein Bauch war schneller als seine Beine und ließ sich nicht zurückhalten. Schon war es soweit. Gimli war an einem Abgrund angelangt. Doch anstatt einen letzten, entscheidenden Versuch zu unternehmen um stehen zu bleiben, wie es jeder vernünftige Zwerg getan hätte (OK, von dieser Sorte gibt es ja nichtall zu viele), rannte Gimli nun erst recht auf den Rand des Abgrundes zu, oder besser gesagt darüber hinweg.

Und er fiel.

In ein tiefes Loch.

Ein sehr tiefes Loch.

Mit viel Wasser am unteren Ende.

Und auch auf einer Seite.

Das Wasser fiel mit Gimli um die Wette.

Es war ein - na? Richtig! Ein Wasserfall.

Und Gimli sah aus - wie? Richtig!

Wie ein professioneller Klippenspringer.

Nach den ersten Sekunden des Schocks, breitete der Extremsportler kurzentschlossen seine kräftigen Ärmchen aus und "flog" durch die Luft. "Yipeeee!", kreischte er vergnügt. Das war ein absolut geiles Gefühl! Das würde er sofort noch mal machen! Vorausgesetzt, dass er dieses erste Mal überleben würde. Doch diesen Gedanken schob er vorläufig noch auf die Seite. Der Ex- Steineklopfer stellte sich vor, was die vielen Zwerginnen wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn sie ihn jetzt so sehen könnten. Ach, er war schon ein Vorbildszwerg! Der Traum aller jungen Zopfgeflochtenen. Er war muskulös (na ja, sein Bauch vielleicht weniger), gut aussehend (wenn man auf verfilzte Haare steht), intelligent (auf seine eigene Art und Weise ja) und geschickt bei hauswirtschaftlichen Tätigkeiten (das stimmte, das musste man ihm lassen). Oh, was hatten die Mädchen in seinem Heimatdorf verpasst! Aber es gab ja noch sooo viele schöne Zwerginnen auf dieser Welt! Wenn er die nur fand!

Inzwischen hatte Gimli dreiviertel des Weges, oder besser gesagt des Falles, hinter sich gebracht. Nun wurde es aber wirklich Zeit, sich Gedanken über eine Landung mit so wenigen Schmerzen wie möglich zu machen. OK, wenn er sofort beim Aufprall auf das Wasser sterben würde, hätte er auch keine Schmerzen mehr, aber diese Version der Ankunft gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Er wollte ja nicht als Fischfutter enden! Diese Vieher wollte er essen und nicht von ihnen gegessen werden! Was aber sonst? Da kam ihm eine Idee. Bis jetzt war er waagrecht durch die Lüfte gesegelt, doch jetzt brachte er sich in eine neue, bessere Position. Kopfüber stürzte er sich wagemutig in Richtung kühlem Nass. Der Extremzwerg konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser See da auch tief genug für seinen nicht sehr professionellen Kopfsprung war. Langsam zählte er von 10 abwärts. Sein persönlicher Countdown. Würde er überleben oder nicht? Ach war das ein beschissener Tag! Und Hunger hatte er immer noch! Er wollte nicht hungrig sterben! Was für eine Schande für einen Zwergen! Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Grübeleien nicht. Es war soweit. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall und meterhohen Wellen landete Gimli in den Fluten. Er hatte sich eigentlich eine Erfrischung erwartete, doch das Eintauchen fühlte sich so an, als ob er sich durch eine Betonmauer wühlen würde. Sogar seine Begegnung mit der Felswand im Bergwerk seines Vaters vor drei Jahren war angenehmer gewesen. Er hatte versucht mit seinem riesigen Bergwerkshammer einen Goldklumpen aus dem Felsen zu schlagen und hatte dabei vergessen den Griff des Hammers festzuhalten. Dieser hatte sich dann blöderweise an das Gesetz der Schwerkraft gehalten und war mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf des Tollpatsches Schädel gescheppert. Jaulend hatte er sich die Beule gehalten, hatte dadurch aber nichts mehr gesehen und war mit Schwung in die Felswand gerannt. Die Beulen hatte er zwar noch einige Monate mit sich herumgetragen und war auch tüchtig dafür ausgelacht worden, aber diesmal würde es mehrere blaue Flecken geben. Doch zuerst musste der Edelsteinfanatiker wieder auftauchen! Die Minuten verstrichen. Von dem Zwergen war nichts zu sehen. Auch als sich das Wasser schon längst wieder beruhigt hatte, war noch nicht einmal das winzigsteBart- oder Kopfhaarvon Gimli, das durch sein leuchtendes Rot natürlich sofort aufgefallen wäre,aufgetaucht. Bis auf das endlose Rauschen des Wasserfalls war es still. Zu still. Richtig unheimlich.

"Buääähhhhh! Weg mit dir! Raus aus meinem Mund! Was fällt dir ein du stinkender Schuppenheini! Sooo hungrig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, dass ich dich roh essen müsste!", war das erste Lebenszeichen, das Gimli von sich gab. Er hatte bei seiner langen Reise in die Tiefen des Tümpels einige Tierchen dort unten zu Tode erschreckt und unter anderem einen Fisch verschluckt. Vergeblich versuchte er, das Grätenvieh wieder heraufzuwürgen, aber dem Fisch gefiel es anscheinend in Gimlis Magen. Froh und munter zappelte er darin herum und kitzelte den armen Algen-auf-dem-Kopf-Tragenden. Das war ja fies! Da wurde man gekitzelt und konnte sich nicht einmal dagegen wehren! "Buääähhh! Ach, ich bin schon ein Unglückszwerg! Heut ist einfach nicht mein Tag!", seufzte Gimli deprimiert. Er begann ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob er nicht einfach zurückgehen sollte in sein geliebtes Heimatdörfchen. Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sein Verschwinden sicher schon entdeckt worden war und dass man ihn bloß auslachen würde, wenn er so schnell schon wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Er hatte ja einen Abschiedsbrief für seine Eltern zurückgelassen, indem stand, er würde in ein paar Jahren zurückkommen und ihnen in der Zwischenzeit Briefe aus aller Herren Länder schreiben. Nein, diese Blamage würde er nicht riskieren. Dann wäre er für alle Zeiten als Muttersöhnchen abgestempelt. "Oh Zwerg! (Oh Mann)", seufzte er, "warum hat sich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen? Ich bin doch nur ein armer, unschuldiger, kleiner Bergwerker, der versucht selbständig zu werden! Was ist denn daran so falsch?" Nach ein paar Minuten des Grübelns, schlug der Verzweifelte mit der Faust in seine Hand und rief: "Ach, das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich, Gimli Gloinsson, es nicht schaffen würde diese doofe Welt zu erkunden! So schwer kann das doch gar nicht sein!" Oh wie er sich da täuschte!

A/N: na? schon gespannt wie es weiter geht? nee, ich werde euch sicher nichts verraten, dass müsst/dürft ihr schon selber lesen!


	4. Spinnen und Käfer

A/N hi hier bin ich wieder und bringe euch ein kleines kapitelchen mit! viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

DracosNova: danke, danke, danke für deine Unterstützung! Ohne dich wäre es nie so weit gekommen, dass ich überhaupt anfange zu schreiben! chrisiganzfestumarmundihreinenschmatzgeb

MysticalJosie: auch dir vielmals danke! Auch für deine Ideen und deine Unterstützung! bussibussi

Shelley: es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und hoffe, dass du sie auch weiterhin liest! (sollte kein Zwang sein, nur eine kleine Aufmunterung g) ich bin übrigens ein großer Fan von deiner Helms Klamm Geschichte!

Stoffpferdchen: ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass das Kuscheltier der Nation meine Geschichte liest! ganzrotwerdvorgeehrtsein

* * *

Spinnen und Käfer

* * *

Nachdem er seine Kleider wieder halbwegs trocken bekommen hatte (er hatte sie in die Sonne gelegt und sich selber in der Zwischenzeit hinter ein paar dichten Büschen versteckt. Man konnte ja nie wissen wer da alles in den Wäldern herumstreifte! Und er hatte absolut keine Lust darauf von irgendjemandem als Nacktbader oder Perverser abgestempelt zu werden), setzte er seine Reise fort. Er hatte keine Ahnung in welche Richtung er gehen musste. Nach seinem unfreiwilligen Ausflug in den Wald hatte er die Orientierung komplett verloren (er hatte auch vorher überhaupt keinen Orientierungssinn gehabt. Seine einzige Orientierung hatte darin bestanden, der Straße entlang zu marschieren) und sein Preiselbeermarmeladebrot hatte er auch schon abgeschrieben. Er würde sich einfach ein paar Fische fangen und sie später an einem gemütlichen, kleinen Lagerfeuerchen braten. Bei diesem Gedanken ging es ihm gleich wieder besser und er bekam fast gute Laune. Vergnügt stapfte er in irgendeine Richtung los. Er würde schon irgendwo aus diesem Wald herauskommen! (der Unbeschwerte dachte dabei aber nicht an all die gefährlichen und unberechenbaren Gestalten, die in diesem Teil des Waldes wohnten und gegen Abend aktiv wurden. Und langsam ging es genau auf diese Tageszeit zu). Gimli begann ein Liedchen zu trällern und malte sich aus, wie er wohl in der nächsten Zwergenstadt empfangen werden würde. Gimli der Abenteurer! Gimli, der erste Zwerg, der sich auf eine Weltreise macht! Gimli, der Verführer! Bei diesen Gedanken wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und er fühlte sich toll!

Als er endlich wieder aus seinen Träumereien aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass es unter den Bäumen schon ziemlich düster geworden war. Verwundert blickte er nach oben und sah, dass die Sonne schon fast hinter den Bergen verschwunden war. "Verflixt! Daran hab ich nicht gedacht! Jetzt muss ich auch noch in diesem doofen Grünzeug übernachten! Ach, ich hatte mich schon so auf ein bequemes Bett im Gasthaus "Zum Goldstaub" gefreut! So ein Mist!" Murrend sah sich der Breitnasenzwerg (seine Nase hatte schon gewaltige Ausmaße!) nach einem brauchbaren Plätzchen für sein Nachtlager um. Er wollte schließlich nicht von Schnecken oder Spinnen oder so gefressen werden (diese süßen Tierchen würden wohl seine kleinste Sorge sein!). Es waren zwar absolute Leckerbissen, die er in dieser Situation sicher nicht abgelehnt hätte, aber er wollte sie essen und nicht von ihnen gegessen werden! Suchend blickte er in alle Richtungen, inspizierte Bäume und Büsche und prüfte den Boden darunter auf seine Nachtlager-Tauglichkeit. Der Untergrund sollte nicht zu weich sein, da er nur auf Felsen richtig gut schlafen konnte. Natürlich würde er einen flachen Stein als Bett bevorzugen, aber bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen gefunden. Er würde sich also doch mit Waldboden zufrieden geben müssen (er dachte dabei lieber nicht an all die vielfüßigen Krabbler, die darin wohnten). Doch irgendwie gefiel es ihm nirgends wirklich. Er wanderte von einer Stelle zur anderen und bemerkte dadurch nicht, dass er immer tiefer in den Wald hineingeriet. Es wurde immer dunkler und unheimlicher, doch der Zwerg war so vertieft in seine Prüfungen (er musste überall probeliegen, was natürlich einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm), dass er das erst bemerkte, als er vor lauter Dunkelheit nichts mehr sehen konnte und über einen der wenigen Steine stolperte. "Uh oh! Ich glaube es ist ein bisschen finster geworden!", murmelte in sich hinein. "Mmmh. Was mache ich jetzt? Ich habe immer noch kein schönes Plätzchen für mein Bettchen gefunden. Und sehen kann ich auch nichts mehr! Das ist ein Problem!"

Er kam sich sehr klug vor, als er diesen Satz vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte. Das hatte richtig überlegt geklungen! Unschlüssig stand er so in der Dunkelheit und überlegte, was er jetzt wohl machen sollte. Plötzlich begann der Wind durch die Bäume zu wehen und erzeugte dabei schauerliche Geräusche (es bereitete diesem das größte Vergnügen zu sehen, wie unheimlich es dem kleinen Fremdling da unten in diesem Wald wurde). Dem kleinen Angsthasen wurde ganz kalt und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern wie Espenlaub. Was war das gewesen? Er hatte doch niemandem etwas getan! Der Wind wurde immer stärker und die Geräusche immer grausiger (der Wind wollte den Kleinen vor Panik sterben sehen (in diesem Wald war einfach alles böse)). Das klang ja wie Wolfsheulen! Oder waren es Gespenster? Gimli machte sich vor Angst beinahe in seine frischgebügelten XXL Unterhosen. Da! Ein Knacken im Unterholz! Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch! Hilfe! Gimli stand wie versteinert da und traute sich kaum mehr zu atmen. Da war jemand oder etwas! Nun war es soweit! Er würde sterben! Gimli sprach sein letztes Gebet (er wünschte seiner Familie immer genug zu Essen), schloss die Augen und wartete auf seinen Tod.

A/N na, zu viel versprochen? es gibt doch noch ein bisschen mehr action! oder ist das immer noch zu wenig? bitte um rückmeldung


	5. Zwergenleberkäse

A/N: an dieser stelle möchte ich mich bei allen meinen reviewerlein für ihre unterstützung bedanken. wie ihr aus eigener erfahrung wisst, ist der anfang einer geschichte immer am schwierigsten. deshalb habe ich mich sehr gefreut, dass euch der beginn gefallen hat. ich hoffe, die geschichte gefällt euch auch jetzt noch und ich glaube, sie wird auch noch besser (ich hab schon wieder viele kranke ideen! ) aber jetzt will ich euch nicht länger vom lesen abhalten! viel spaß

* * *

Gimli stand da und wartete. Plötzlich spürte er etwas Dünnes, Kaltes an seinem Hals. "Oh nein! Ein Schwert! Ich bin verloren!", dachte er schreckerfüllt. Doch nachdem er nach ein paar Minuten seinen Kopf immer noch auf seinem Hals hatte und auch sonst nichts weiter Verdächtiges hörte, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen. Noch vorsichtiger blickte er an sich hinunter - und hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Das, was sich da um seine Kopfstütze gewickelt hatte, war nichts weiter als die Schlinge einer schlingenden Schlingpflanze, die immer auf der Suche nach etwas Umschlingbarem war. Und in Gimli hatte sie ein ausgezeichnetes Opfer gefunden. Er war massig genug, um richtig fest eingewickelt werden zu können, was die Pflanze auch voller Elan tat. Als der Tollpatschzwerg endlich bemerkte, was da vorging, war es schon zu spät. Er war schon ein gut verschnürtes Paket und konnte nur abwarten, was dieses Grünzeug mit ihm vorhatte. Zuerst wollte der Gutbeleibte protestieren, doch nach den ersten Flüchen wurde auch sein Mund mit grünen Schlingen und Blättern überwuchert. Gimli explodierte innerlich vor lauter Wut. Das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen! Sich von einer Pflanze gefangen nehmen zu lassen! Das wäre ja noch schöner! Wütend versuchte er sich zu bewegen und von diesem Gewächs loszureißen, doch so schnell ließ die Pflanze nicht von ihrer Beute ab. Dieses komische Wesen würde sicher einen ausgezeichneten Leckerbissen abgeben, davon war sie überzeugt. Das Zappeln machte sie nur noch hungriger. "Mmmh! Frischfleisch!", murmelte sie vor sich hin (jaja, die Gewächse in diesem Wald können murmeln!). Langsam hob sie den Wehrlosen vom Boden ab und versuchte ihn unter größter Anstrengung (Gimli war schon ein Brocken!) tiefer ins Dickicht zu ziehen. Doch der Zwerg konzentrierte sich nun mit voller Absicht darauf, dass sein Bauch immer tiefer nach unten rutschte und sich so immer mehr Gewicht in Richtung Boden verlagerte. Der Pflanze passte das natürlich überhaupt nicht. Vorsichtig schlang sie sich um Gimlis Ohr und flüsterte: "Wenn du nicht sofort mit diesem Scheiß aufhörst, werde ich dich hier auf der Stelle in kleine Scheiben schnipseln und verspeisen! Und zwar ohne dich vorher erwürgt zu haben!" Der kleine Hilflose kicherte nur in sich hinein. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Schlingpflanze mit Messer und Gabel in der Hand (besser gesagt in der Schlinge, denn so was wie eine Hand besaß dieses Ding ja nicht), was wirklich eine zuu komische Vorstellung war. "Hör sofort auf so dumm zu kichern!", befahl die Verspottete böse. Gimli war das natürlich ziemlich egal. "Na gut, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt!", zischte sie und begann sich um Gimlis Hals zu schlingen. Plötzlich tauchte ein anderer Schlingarm des Pflänzchens auf und dieser hatte, ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, wirklich ein laaaaaanges Messer (es war fast schon ein Säbel) dabei. "Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen Bürschchen! Ich mache jetzt Zwergenleberkäse aus dir!" Bei diesen Worten musste der Bedrohte nur noch mehr lachen. Doch da beinahe daran erstickte, ließ es deshalb lieber wieder bleiben. Vor allem war dieser Säbel nun schon gefährlich nahe an seinem Hals angelangt. "Naja, du hättest dich wenigstens waschen können! So einen Dreckhals habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen! Ach doch! Erst gestern rannte so ein verschmutztes Etwas hier im Wald herum! Aber das kannte ein paar Tricks und hat mir meine armen Ärmchen verbrannt! Ich hasse Feuer! Uuups!", ärgerte sich das Mördergewächs über seine eigene Dummheit. Jetzt hatte sie diesemDummkopf da ihre wunde Stelle verraten! Aber das war sowieso egal. Der würde ihr keine Probleme mehr machen! "So, los geht's! Mmmmh!", leckte sie sich die nicht vorhandenen Lippen.

Der Säbelarm näherte sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter Gimlis ungewaschenem, aber trotzdem nicht unappetitlichem Hals. "Mmmmm! Mmmmm! (Aua, das tut weh!)", versuchte sich Gimli durch seinen pflanzlichen Knebel hindurch zu artikulieren. "Halt schön still mein Schätzchen! Es ist gleich vorbei!", säuselte ihm seine Lebensbeenderin hämisch zu und kicherte vor sich hin. Der Säbel hatte schon des Zwergen Haut angeritzt, sodass kleine Blutstropfen aus der Wunde quollen und in einer regelmäßigen Reihe, wie kleine Perlen, am Säbel entlang liefen und auf den Boden tropften. Die Tröpfchen waren hellrot und bildeten einen kleinen, schimmernden See in einem abgefallenen Blatt eines Baumes. Tief ergriffen von diesem wunderbaren Schauspiel hielt die Schlingende inne und sah fasziniert zu. "Mmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!" ("Entweder du killst mich jetzt oder du verziehst dich und wartest bis es wieder regnet! Dann kannst du stundenlang blöden Tropfen beim fallen zusehen!"), fluchte der Zwerg vor sich hin. So aus ihren Träumereien herausgerissen, wendete sich die Hungrige wütend wieder ihrer Beute zu. "Ok, kein Problem! Du willst gleich sterben? Warte kurz, das haben wir gleich!", zischte sie rasend vor Wut und holte weit mit dem Mordwerkzeug aus. Dann ließ sie den Säbel mit voller Wucht auf Gimlis Hals heruntersausen. Oderhatte es zumindest vor.

"Halt, nich so stürmisch du allesumschlingende und ermordende Bösewichtschlingpflanze du! Du kleiner Lausbub! Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor, einen armen, kleinen, unschuldigen Zwergen einfach böswillig zu umschlingen und zu verknoten und zu verknebeln und zu verschlingen und dann womöglich seine Knöchelchen hier herumliegen zu lassen! Du kleiner Umweltverschmutzer du!" Die Beim-Morden-Gestörte sah den Fremden, der sie mit Lausbub angesprochen hatte, verwirrt an. Wer war denn das schon wieder? Oh, das war ja dieser Drecksheini von gestern! Dass er einem immer ins Handwerk pfuschen musste! So ein Mist! "Balin sei Lob und Dank!", seufzte indessen der Gerettete innerlich. Er lebte doch noch viel zu gerne und hatte nicht sterben wollen. Aber wer war dieser Fremde da?

A/N: na, habt ihr schon eine idee wer das sein könnte? so unbekannt ist die person gar nicht ;-)


	6. Zwerg oder Reh?

A/N: in diesem kapitel möchte ich euch eine neue person vorstellen (ihr wisst wahrscheinlich sowieso wen ich meine). ich hoffe, er verhält sich zu eurer zufriedenheit ;-)

* * *

Zwerg oder Reh?

* * *

"Na komm schon Bürschchen! Lass los oder isch geb dir wieder eine kleine Kostprobe meiner Funkenspritzerchen! Die hab isch nämlich immer bei mir, damit isch solche Dumme-Jungen-Streiche wie deinen hier vereiteln kann! Du weißt, dass das ganz schön unangenehm werden kann!", forderte der Unbekannte die Bösewichtin auf. "Also mein Herr! (Die Schlingeline mochte diesen Kerl zwar überhaupt nicht, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er wirklich Funkenspritzer dabei hatte, beschloss sie, wenigstes so zu tun als ob sie so etwas wie Respekt vor ihm hätte.) Zuerst einmal möchte ich feststellen, dass ich weder ein Lausbub noch ein dummer Junge bin, sondern höchstens ein Lausmädchen oder ein dummes Gör, und zweitens: mischen sie sich nicht in Angelegenheiten die sie einen feuchten Kehricht angehen!", wetterte sie. Der Fremdling war anfangs ganz verdutzt über die Rede dieses Gewächses. Er hatte noch nie eine so elegante Ausdrucksweise gehört, weder bei irgendeiner Pflanze, noch bei einem zweibeinigen Wesen. Doch nach kurzem Überlegen hatte er beschlossen, dass es sich hier zwar um ein überaus intelligentes Exemplar der Gattung Schlingpflanzen handeln musste, diese ihn aber auch nicht davon abhalten konnte diesen kleinen Diätverachter zu retten. "Ach Pflänzchen! Jetzt mach doch nich so ein Theater wegen so einem kleinen Happen! Der is doch nur noch Haut und Knochen, mit dem kannste doch nischt anfangen!", wollte er die Hungrige ganz diplomatisch zur Freigabe ihrer Geisel überreden. "Halt doch die Klappe mein Herr! Sie haben keine Ahnung wie es ist den ganzen Tag nur auf der Lauer zu liegen und nichts zu erwischen! Das ist sehr deprimierend! In diesem verflixten Wald kommt nie jemand vorbei! Alle zweibeinigen Wesen sind zu intelligent um den gesicherten Weg zu verlassen, mit Ausnahme von diesem Leckerbissen hier! Und dann kommt so ein verdreckter Waldheini und verbietet einem, dieses zarte Stückchen Fleisch genüsslich zu verzehren! Außerdem glaube ich, dass du etwas mit deinen Augen machen solltest! Von wegen Haut und Knochen! Fett und fleischig würde schon eher passen!", waren die Gegenargumente der Pflanze. "Ach komm, jetzt hab dich nich so! Schnapp dir doch n'Reh oder was auch immer hier vorbeihoppelt. Du brauchst doch nicht gleich einen ganzen Zwergen zu verspeisen! Den packste doch sowieso nie!", versuchte es der Fremdling weiter. "Außerdem würde ich mir die Type gern in meinen Garten stellen, wenn du weißt was ich meine!", flüsterte er seiner Konkurrentin verschwörerisch zu und zwinkerte mit den Augen. Unschlüssig blickte die Pflanze von ihrer Beute zu diesem Fremden und wieder zurück. Der Dreckspatz hatte eindeutig eine Meise! Der war total verrückt! Deshalb konnte man ihm auch alles zutrauen. Sogar, dass er wieder versuchen würde sie anzuzünden! Das wollte sie lieber nicht riskieren. Auf der andern Seite war dieses Zwergenetwas schon sehr verlockend. Sie war wirklich schon ganz dünn geworden vor lauter Essensentzug (in Wirklichkeit war sie immer dünn, das lag an ihren Genen, aber das wollte sie nicht gelten lassen. Sie wollte essen, wie alle anderen Pflanzen in diesem Wald auch). Angestrengt dachte sie nach. Sie war wirklich eine außergewöhnlich intelligente Pflanze, aber das half ihr im Augenblick auch nicht weiter. Der Fremde begriff, dass das Pflänzchen in einer Zwickmühle war und beschloss, ihr die Entscheidung zu erleichtern. Ohne Hast zog er seine Feuersteinchen aus der Tasche und begann ganz zufällig kleine Fünckchen zu erzeugen, die ganz zufällig in Richtung Grünzeug schwebten. "Aua, was soll das?", wollte diese wütend wissen. "Ach, ich wollte dir nur n'bischen beim Nachdenken helfen, sonst nischt!", tat er ganz unschuldig. Und es funktionierte wirklich. Die Pflanze erinnerte sich nicht gerne an die vergangene Nacht und beschloss deshalb kurzerhand, ihre schwer verdiente Beute freizulassen.

Langsam, ganz langsam begann sie, ihre vielen Windungen und Schlingungen vom Zwergen zu lösen, wobei sie die tiefern Schichten ihrer Verschnürung unauffällig fester anzog. Sie hoffte, dass sie den Zwergen unbemerkt zerquetschen könnte. Wenn er tot war, würde ihn der Fremde sicher nicht mehr in seinem Garten haben wollen! Doch die Übeltäterin hatte nicht mit der Pufferzone des zwergischen Bauchs gerechnet. Gimli hielt viel aus, wenn es darum ging, seinen Bauchumfang zu verringern. Er hatte schließlich jahrelang Baucheinzieh-training gehabt, was das Ankleiden erheblich erleichtert hatte. Auf jeden Fall blieb der Zwerg bei den neuerlichen Ermordungsversuchen der Pflanze ganz ruhig. Er wusste, dass sie in diesem Fall den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Aber er wollte jetzt unbedingt wissen, wer dieser Fremde mit dem komischen Dialekt war! Sein Lebensretter! Sein Held! Aber halt! Eigentlich wollte er doch ein Held sein! So ein Mist. Er wollte nur sein Eigentum verteidigen und schon saß er wieder in der Patsche! Aber vielleicht konnte ihm dieser Fremdling da ein paar Tricks verraten! Zuerst musste er aber aus dieser ziemlich unbequemen Position rauskommen. Doch die Pflanzen lies sich nicht hetzen. Seelenruhig wickelt sie sich ab. Nur wenn der Feurige wieder ein paar Fünkchen schickte, wurde sie für kurze Zeit schneller.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde war der Zwerg wieder frei. Als erstes reckte und streckte er sich. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Befreier zu, um ihm zu danken. Der kam ihm schon freudestrahlend entgegen. "Gimmi five Kumpel!", schrie er und reckte seinen rechten Arm mit gespreizten Fingern in die Höhe. Gimli dachte zuerst, er wolle ihn schlagen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden begriff er, dass das wohl eine Begrüßung sein sollte. Vorsichtig machte er seinem Retter die Bewegungen genau nach. So beherrschte er nach kurzer Zeit schon seinen ersten Begrüßungshandschlag. Stolz drehte er sich um und rief der Pflanze zu: "Gimme five, Alte!" Doch zu seinem Pech hatte sich diese schon frustriert aus dem Staub gemacht. "He du! Wie heißt du denn? Isch bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn! Cool nich?", begrüßte der Fremde den Zwergen. "Ich, äh, ich bin Gimli Gloinsson. Hallo!", antwortete Gimli verlegen. Der Typ da war ja wirklich schräg. Wenn alle in dieser weiten Welt so waren wie der, würde er sich seine Weltreise noch einmal überlegen müssen. "Und was machen wir jetzt?", hörte er seinen Retter fragen. Verwundert blickte der Zwerg ihn an. Woher sollte er das wissen? Und vor allem klang das so, als ob das alles nur ein tolles Abenteuer gewesen wäre! Aber er wäre beinahe gestorben! (OK, er hatte seine Lage selber nicht so bedrohlich gesehen, aber hinterher begann er doch zu schlottern, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte). Als Gimli nicht antwortete, packte Aragorn ihn einfach an der Hand und sagte: "Komm mit Alter! Isch kenn da ein paar total coole Sachen die wir machen könnten! Freu disch auf das Abenteuer deines Lebens!" Aragorn war ganz enthusiastisch, doch Gimli war sich nicht so sicher, ob er dieses Angebot annehmen sollte. Doch bevor er irgendetwas sagen oder fragen konnte, wurde er schon mitgezerrt. Somit hatte sich jedes Nachdenken erübrigt. Was da wohl alles auf ihn zukommen würde?

* * *

A/N: na, wie gefällt euch aragorn? ein richtig netter, kleiner freak :-) oh ja, gimli wird noch sein blaues wunder erleben! Bis dahin würde ich mich über jede noch so kleine review unheimlich freuen! 


	7. Hasenbraten

A/N und weiter gehts! danke an dracosnova und mysticaljosie für eure unterstützung! ohne euch hätte ich die geschichte schon längst auf eis gelegt, aber nach einem unterhaltsamen abend (mit kranken gesprächen über kranke geschichten) hat man gleich wieder ein paar ideen im kopf!

* * *

Hasenbraten

* * *

Nachdem die beiden eine Weile durch den Wald gelatscht waren (inzwischen war es schon Morgen geworden), blieb Gimli plötzlich stehen. "Ähhm, Aragorn? Ich hab da ein kleines Problem! Ich hab seit gestern morgen nichts mehr gegessen und bin deshalb ziemlich hungrig! Hast du nicht zufällig eine Idee woher ich etwas zu essen bekommen könnte?", fragte er vorsichtig.n"Ach was bin isch nur für ein Doofie! Das hät' isch doch beinahe vergessen! Du musst natürlich was futtern! Warte ma' das haben wir gleisch!", antwortete der Waldläufer und klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. "Wo hab isch nur mein Hirn?", fragte er sich selber. "Das ist eine gute Frage!", murmelte Gimli in sich hinein. Aber wenigstens würde sein Magen bald aufhören zu knurren. Es war schon so laut, dass der Zwerg selber davor erschrak. "Wart mal nbischen, isch bin gleisch wieder zurück!", befahl Aragorn und machte sich auf ins Gebüsch. "Ich hoffe nur, der bringt mir was Genießbares mit. Wer weiß, was der für Essgewohnheiten hat!", dachte der Hungrige besorgt. Doch darüber musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. So abnormal war der Waldflitzer nun auch wieder nicht. Nach kurzer Zeit war er zurück und hielt zwei Hasen in der Hand. "Sieh dir mal diese Prachtexemplare an! Sind die nich wundervoll?", wollte er erwartungsvoll wissen. Gimli war sehr erleichtert und würdigte Aragorns Fang ausreichend. "Sag mal, wie hast du die eigentlich erwischt? Du hast ja nicht mal einen Bogen oder so was!", wollte der Zwerg neugierig wissen. "Ach, das is ganz einfach! Du buddelst n'Loch, legst n'paar Ästchen und ne Karotte drauf und wartest, bis die doofen Tierchen in die Falle latschen.Wenn du Glück hast, brechen sie sich gleisch das Genick, sonst musste ihnen hald noch die Gurgel umdrehn. Das is n'bischen unangenehm, aber man gewöhnt sisch dran! Wirklisch!", erklärte der Meisterjäger seinem Gefährten seine Nahrungsbeschaffungstricks. "Diesmal waren sogar zwei in einem Loch! Isch will gar nischt wissen, was die zusammen gemacht haben!", kicherte Aragorn mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Gimli starrte ihn nur verwundert an. Der war doch nicht etwa auch noch ein Perversling, oder? Musste das wirklich sein? Womit hatte er das verdient? Doch eigentlich sah er ganz harmlos aus. War wohl doch nur ein bisschen verrückt!

Aragorn zog den Hasen das Fell ab (wobei Gimli sich darauf konzentrieren musste, dass er nicht anfing laut zu würgen) und begann sie über einem kleinen Feuerchen, das er mit seinen Feuersteinchen natürlich schnell entfacht hatte, zu brutzeln. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stieg dem Zwergen ein wunderbarer Duft in die Nase. Also eines musste man ihm lassen. Der Waldheini konnte wirklich kochen! Und das sagte er! Ein Zwerg! Flink zog der Meisterkoch seine Gewürzdöschen aus seinem Waldläufermantel (er hatte sich einen Mantel mit extragroßen Taschen anfertigen lassen) und schmeckte den Braten ab. Gimli sah genau zu. Er wollte seinen Retter nicht auch noch um ein Rezept bitten, deshalb musste er sich die Zubereitung von Hasenbraten selber merken. Nach einer Weile schien Aragorn mit dem Stand der Schmorung zufrieden zu sein und nahm die Tierchen vom Feuer. Er reichte einen dem Zwergen und wünschte ihm einen guten Appetit. Genüsslich verzehrten die beiden ihr Mahl und mussten dadurch erstmal eine Weile schweigen. Doch diese Sendepause hielt nicht lange an. Beide waren hungrig gewesen und hatten die kleinen Happen natürlich ziemlich bald verschlungen. Vor Zufriedenheit entwischte Gimli ein kleiner Rülpser (war ihm das peinlich!). "Was war' n das? Das nennst du n' Rülpser? Warte ma, isch werde dir zeigen wie das geht!", war der Waldläufer ganz begeistert. Schnell stand er auf, brachte sich in Position und legte los.

Man merkte sofort, dass Aragorn berechtigterweise einen Pokal im Lautrülpsen bekommen hatte. Der Rülpser, den er dem Zwergen jetzt zu Gehör brachte, ließ die Blätter an den Bäumen erzittern. Die Erde bebte für kurze Zeit und der Zwerg wurde ganz ängstlich. Als sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, starrte er den Meister des Waldes ganz ehrfürchtig an. "Willste das auch lernen? Is gar nich so schwer! Also: Du musst zuerst..." Aragorn gab dem Zwergen eine kurze Einführung in die große Kunst des Rülpsens und dann gings los. Abwechslungsweise ließen sie Geräusche ertönen, die alle lebenden Wesen im Umkreis von zwei Tagesmärschen vor Schreck in ihre Behausungen flüchten ließen. Nach einer halben Stunde war Aragorn endlich mit den Fortschritten seines Schülers zufrieden. Erschöpft setzten sie sich wieder hin, um ein Nickerchen zu machen. Gimli war beruhigt. So abgedreht, wie er zuerst geglaubt hatte, war dieser Aragorn gar nicht! Man konnte eigentlich ganz zufrieden sein, wenn man so eine Gesellschaft hatte. Sie hatten heute Nachmittag eine Menge Spaß miteinander gehabt und würden sicher noch mehr Blödsinn veranstalten, wenn sie endlich wieder genügend Kraft dafür hatten! So ein Nachmittag des Rülpsens war schon seeeeeehr anstrengend! Außerdem machte es hungrig. Diese Häschen waren wirklich nicht besonders groß gewesen. Ob er Aragorn noch mal um etwas zu Essen bitten sollte? Nein, das wäre wirklich unhöflich. Aber er hatte soooolchen Hunger.

Vorsichtig lugte der Zwerg zum Waldmenschen hinüber, der ganz seinem Namen entsprechen laut sägte (Waldläufer haben ja dafür zu Sorgen, dass der Wald in Ordnung ist. Da gehört auch sägen dazu. Vielleicht nicht ganz die Art des Sägens, die Aragorn gerade praktizierte, aber so ungefähr). Da kam ihm eine Idee! Sein doppelter Lebesretter (der Zwerg wäre auch vor Hunger beinahe umgekommen, schließlich hatte man ihm sein gestriges Frühstück geklaut und nachher hatte er nichts mehr zu essen bekommen!) hatte ihm doch von den Hasenfallen erzählt! Vielleicht waren noch mal ein paar von diesen delikaten Tierchen in eine der Gruben gefallen! Oh, das würde eine Überraschung geben, wenn Aragorn aufwachte und gleich wieder ein leckeres Düftchen in der Nase hätte! Gut gelaunt machte sich Gimli auf den Weg in den Wald hinein und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Fallen. Doch der Wald war groß!

A/N jaja, der zwerg ist schon sehr verfressen!


	8. Karotten

A/N: halli, hallo! ich bin wieder da! ich hoffe, ihr habt diese lange pause unbeschadet überstanden! hier ist wieder ein kleines kapitelchen für euch. viel spaß beim lesen.

* * *

Karotten

* * *

"Wenn Aragorn mir doch nur gesagt hätte, in welche Richtung ich gehen muss!", murmelte der Abenteurerzwerg vor sich hin. "Dann müsste ich nicht die ganze Zeit total sinnlos und vor allem orientierungslos herumirren!" Missmutig überlegte er, dass diese Futtersuche vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war. Aber da er schon mal damit begonnen hatte, konnte er auch gleich weitermachen. So weit weg konnte es doch nicht sein! Aragorn hatte vielleicht zehn Minuten gebraucht um mit zwei leckeren Häschen zurückzukommen. "Vielleicht hat der ja einen Turbo-Gang in seinen Schuhen und kann in zehn Minuten meilenweit laufen!", maulte er vor sich hin. Er war sehr verärgert darüber, dass er diese verflixten Erdlöcher nicht finden konnte. Gimli wollte sich nicht schon wieder blamieren. Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm hinauf kroch. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich kann doch nicht sooo blöd sein! Wenn sich sogar ein Waldläufer einen bestimmten Punkt merken kann, dann kann das ein Zwerg doppelt so gut! Vor allem wenn es sich um eine Futterstelle handelt!", wetterte er vor sich hin. Dann versuchte er sich selber zu beruhigen und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. "Ganz ruhig Gimli Gloinsson! Einatmen, ausatmen! Du wirst diese Fallen schon finden. Denk gaaaaanz scharf nach. Dir fällt bestimmt was ein!" Gimli ließ sich die Rede Aragorns zum erfolgreichen Jagen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Hatte er nicht etwas von Karotten gesagt? Doch, natürlich! Das war's! "Ich werde einfach die Karotten erschnüffeln und dem Geruch nachgehen! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen!", fiel es dem Zwergen wie Schuppen von den Augen. Konzentriert schloss er ebendiese und begann zu schnüffeln. Er drehte sich langsam mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung und zum Abschluss noch einmal im Kreis. "Jaaaaa. Da riecht es eindeutig nach Rüben!", grinste er plötzlich siegessicher. Ermutigt marschierte er los. "Na, da sieht man's wieder mal! Mein Opi war doch ein weiser Mann. Er hat gesagt "Im Zweifelsfall immer der Nase nach! (dieser Spruch wird später auch von Gandalf verwendet! Was die Zwerge nicht alles zur Ringvernichtung beigetragen haben! Bier, kluge Sprüche, usw.)" Nach ein paar Minuten wurde der Geruch immer intensiver. Gimli wurde ganz aufgeregt. Aragorn würde Bauklötze staunen, wenn er erneut Hasenbraten vorgesetzt bekommen würde! (Mit diesen Bauklötzen könnten sie nach dem Essen außerdem eine tolle Zwergenfestung nachbauen!) Es konnte gar nicht mehr weit sein. Da! Da vorne war eine Karotte! Schnell machte Gimli einen großen Schritt darauf zu und - fühlte sich plötzlich nach unten gerissen.

Er hatte die Falle gefunden! Warum hatte Aragorn ihm nicht gesagt, dass er die Hasen zuerst verarschte, bevor er sie umbrachte! Das mit der Karotte war ein ganz fieser und gemeiner Scherz! Die hing nämlich ein paar Meter hinter dem Erdloch, was es den Häschen und auch Gimli unmöglich machte überhaupt dorthin zu gelangen. "Nicht mal ne Henkersmahlzeit gönnt er ihnen!", murrte Gimli. "Außerdem frage ich mich, wie groß die Hasen in diesem Wald überhaupt werden! Das ist keine Falle für kleine Leckerbissen wie heute Mittag, das ist ein Krater! Will er damit Olifanten fangen, oder was?", ging das Gemurre weiter. Ächzend und stöhnend rappelte sich der Gestürzte auf. Ihm tat alles weh. Aragorn hatte wohl nicht allzuviel Mühe mit Gurgel umdrehen, wie es sich bei seiner Beschreibung angehört hatte. Bei diesem Absturz konnte man sich wirklich alles Mögliche und Unmögliche brechen! Mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen blickte der Zwerg nach oben. Das Loch schien wirklich tief zu sein. Und die Wände? Ja, der Oberwaldsicherheitsheini hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet! Die Wände waren Spiegelglatt. Zumindest im unteren Drittel. Weiter oben konnten die Augen Gimlis eine kleine gestampfte Treppe erkennen und an deren unteren Ende war ein Ast ins Erdreich gerammt worden, an dem sich ein ausgewachsener Mann hinaufziehen konnte. "Jaaaaa, toll! Ich bin ein Storchenzwerg! Ich bin Hochspringer von Beruf! Ich habe Orang Utan Arme!", rief der Zwerg sarkastisch. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn aus diesem Loch herauszukommen. Er würde es auf jeden Fall nicht alleine schaffen. Seine einzige Hoffnung war, dass Aragorn bald aufwachen und ihn suchen würde!

Was für eine Blamage! Er konnte wirklich nichts anderes, als in ein Fettnäpfchen nach dem anderen treten. Absolut mies gelaunt ließ sich der Gefangene auf den Boden sinken. Es war ihm egal wie sehr dieser gemeingefährliche-Löcher-Buddler lachen würde, Hauptsache er kam hier wieder raus und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Nach einer Weile ging ihm das Warten auf die sowieso schon angespannten Nerven. Vorsichtig räusperte er sich. "Äh, Aragorn? Aaaraaagooorn! Hiiiiiiilfeeeeee!", begann er dann zu brüllen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war der Helfer der Armen, Schwachen und Verunfallten zur Stelle. Seine empfindlichen Öhrchen waren durch Gebrüll gestört worden und so war er ziemlich schnell aufgewacht. "Was is denn? Was machst du denn da unten, wollte er verwundert wissen. "Rat mal! Ich zähle die Ameisen in diesem Loch oder was hast du gedacht?", antwortete der Zwerg mühsam beherrscht. "Und warum brüllst du dann so? Hat disch eine gebissen oder was?", wurde der Waldläufer immer verwirrter. "Komm doch einfasch wieder rauf, wenn's dir nischt mehr gefällt!", gab er dem Zwergen einen Tipp. Gimli sah seinen Kumpanen ganz ungläubig an. War der wirklich so bescheuert oder wollte er ihn nur verarschen?

* * *

A/N: na, wie war's? wie wär's mit einer kleinen aber feinen review? 


	9. Ameisen

A/N: hallo! und wieder ein neues kapitelchen für euch. ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! auch wenn aragron im moment noch ein bisschen beschränkt wirkt, er ist trotzdem ein großer held! (davon ist er absolut überzeugt :-)) viel spaß!

* * *

Ameisen

* * *

"Na, was glaubst du, was ich hier mache?", versuchte es der Zwerg noch mal. "Na Ameisenzählen, haste doch gesagt, nich?", wollte Aragorn noch verwunderter wissen. "Warum zur Galadriel sollte ich die Ameisen in diesem Dreckloch zählen? Kannst du mir das vielleicht mal verraten?", brüllte der Zwerg nach oben. "Ja eben, das hab isch misch auch schon gefragt!", stimmte ihm der Waldläufer zu, "außerdem kenn isch ne Stelle an der man viel besser Ameisenzählen kann! Soll isch dir die mal zeigen? Dafür müsstest du aber erst aus meiner Falle, die du aus Versehen mit einem Dreckloch verwechselt hast, wieder rauskommen. Isch kann ja verstehn, dass sie dir gefällt, aber eigentlisch is die doch eher für leckere Häschchen reseviert!" Gimli blickte seinen neuen Reisegefährten ungläubig an. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein! Wie beschränkt war der denn eigentlich? Aber die Unzulänglichkeit seines Essensbeschaffers änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er unbedingt aus Aragorns Hasenfalle, die man nicht als Dreckloch bezeichnen durfte, obwohl sie genau so eins war, rauswollte. Er musste sich eben eine andere Strategie ausdenken. Diese sah so aus, dass er beschloss ab sofort in ganz einfachen Sätzen mit dem Fleckmantligen zu reden. "Äähm Aragorn? Weißt du, ich hab da ein kleines Problem. Ich bin leider nicht groß genug um an diesen verdammten Ast da ranzukommen! Hättest du vielleicht die Freundlichkeit mir hier rauszuhelfen?", fragte er zuerst sehr freundlich, wurde aber immer ärgerlicher wenn er daran dachte, dass er mit einem erwachsenen Mann wie mit einem kleinen Kind reden musste, nur damit der ihm aus einem Graben heraushalf. "Achso! Das hättest du auch gleich sagen können! Das kann isch doch nischt wissen, dass du da nischt alleine rauskommst! Ach menno,deswegen musst du jetzt nischt böse auf misch sein! Weist du, isch hab schon viele komische Leute kennen gelernt, zum Beispiel auch solsche die die Blätter an den Bäumen hier gezählt haben. Der eine müsste sowieso noch irgendwo hier in der Nähe sein. Den hab isch vor drei Monaten zum ersten mal hier gesehn und er hat gesagt, er würde nischt eher nach Hause gehen, bis er alle Bäume in dem Wald hier gezählt und nummeriert hätte. Also das ist echt n'bischchen bescheuert nich? Isch meine, isch finde Bäume auch ganz toll und so, aber isch kann mir wirklich interessanteres vorstellen, als die Blätter von denen zu zählen, nisch? Was meinst du?" 

Während Aragron seine Lebenserfahrungen mit dem Zwergen teilte, stieg er gemütlich sein Treppchen hinunter, kniete sich am Ende hin und streckte Gimli die Hand entgegen. Gimli hielt sich verzweifelt daran fest und versuchte an den glatten Wänden der Grube hinaufzulaufen, was aber natürlich nicht funktionierte. "Äh, Aragorn, ich unterbrech dich ja nicht gerne, aber ich komm hier nicht hinauf!", machte er den Dauerquassler auf seine missliche Lage aufmerksam. "Oh, warte mal, das haben wir gleisch!", antwortete dieser und zog den Zwergen einfach mit einem Arm zu ihm hinauf. Gimli stand perplex neben seinem mehrfachen Lebensretter und glotze ihn an. Hatte der ihn wirklich gerade mit nur einem Arm aus dem Loch gezogen? Der hatte wirklich mehr drauf, als man ihm von außen ansah! Doch nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich wieder erholt und brummte: "Das hättest du auch gleich machen können!" "Ja, schon, aber isch dachte du würdest gerne selber versuchen da raus zu kommen. Bewegung is nämlich gut für die Kondition und die Figur!", erwiderte Aragorn gut gelaunt. Gimli blieb ob dieses Ausspruchs der Mund offen stehen. Was glaubte der eigentlich wer er war? Er wagte es einfach so sich über eines Zwergen Leibumfang lustig zu machen! Na warte, der konnte was erleben. Doch Aragorn war schon wieder einige Meter voraus und rief jetzt: "Na komm schon Gimli! Isch möchte dir mal was wirklich Spannendes zeigen!" Gimli beschloss, dass sein Kollege einfach zu blöd war um zu erkennen, was er gerade gesagt hatte und da er sich hier überhaupt nicht auskannte und sich leider noch nur allzu gut an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnern konnte, folgte er ihm ohne Widerspruch.

Siekämpften sicheinige Zeit durchs Unterholz, wobei der Zwerg einige Kratzer abbekam, da undurchdringliches Dickicht besser zu diesem Gestrüpp gepasst hätte. "Aragorn, wie weit ist es denn noch?", wollte er quengelig wissen. Ihm tat alles weh und er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr durch dieses Grünzeug zu latschen. "Nur die Ruhe! Es is nischt mehr weit!", hörte er eine Stimme irgendwo vor ihm antworten. "Jaja, das hast du vor einer Stunde auch schon gesagt!", grummelte der Zwerg vor sich hin. Doch kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, hörte er seinen Reiseführer schreien oder besser gesagt kreischen: "Jaaaaa! Isch habs gefunden! Juhuuuuu! Gimli komm schnell her! Das musst du dir einfach ansehn!" Erleichtert und neugierig machte sich der Gerufene daran, die letzten Kraftreserven zu mobilisieren und stapfte in die Richtung aus der noch immer Freudenschreie zu hören waren. Was Aragorn wohl entdeckt hatte?

* * *

A/N: so, das wars für diesmal. ich weiß, dass es nicht sooo spannend war, aber dafür wird das nächste kapitel wieder aufregend bis zum schluss! versprochen! 


	10. Ameisen II

A/N: und weiter geht's mit der entdeckungsreise des zwergen. aragorn zeigt ihm das wahre abenteuer! read and enjoy!

* * *

Ameisen II

* * *

Endlich hatte er seinen Gefährten eingeholt und blickte sich neugierig um. Irgendwo musste hier etwas sehr interessantes zu sehen sein, wenn Aragorn, der ja sonst durch nichts aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, so ausflippte. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, der Zwerg konnte nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken. Sie waren auf eine kleine Lichtung hinausgetreten. Diese war mit kurzem, saftigem Gras bedeckt und wurde von den mächtigen Bäumen des Waldes eingerahmt. Sie wirkte sogar ganz romantisch, aber Gimli konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der raue Waldläufer solche Gefühle überhaupt in sich trug. "Der und romantisch veranlagt! Dass ich nicht lache! Sogar der hungrigste Zwerg ist romantischer als der!", brummelte Gimli vor sich hin. Aber was war dann der Grund für diesen Freudenschrei gewesen? "Na, was sagst du? Is der nich einfach wunderschön?", wollte Aragorn schwärmerisch wissen und sah Gimli erwartungsvoll an. Der Zwerg wollte seinen neuen Kumpel nicht enttäuschen und begann noch mal die Lichtung mit den Augen abzusuchen. Er entdeckte ein kleines Flüsschen, das sich lustig durch das Gras schlängelte. Auch ein paar Büsche waren zu sehen, an denen Gimli leckere Beeren vermutete. Einige morsche Äste lagen verstreut auf der Wiese und direkt neben Gimli war ein großer Ameisenhaufen zu sehen. Der Ex-Bergwerker und Vorbildszwerg konnte beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden, was Aragorn so in Verzückung brachte. "Äh, Aragorn? Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich weiß nicht was du meinst!", versuchte er den Waldläufer wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dieser stand nämlich direkt hinter dem Zwergen und glotzte verträumt auf eine Stelle schräg neben ihm. Er schien wie in Trance und reagierte gar nicht auf des Zwergen Äußerung. Nachdem Gimli festgestellt hatte, das der Unromantiker nicht ansprechbar war, versuchte er eben dessen Blick zu folgen.

"Aragorn, komm zurück aus deiner Traumwelt und sag mir, was hier so toll sein soll! Dieser Ameisenhaufen, den du mit deinen lüsternen Blicken beehrst kannst du wohl nicht meinen oder? Oder?", fragte der Zwerg mit wachsendem Entsetzen. Doch es gab wohl keine andere Möglichkeit. Aragorn starrte unaufhörlich auf den braunen Haufen neben ihm, auf dem es von den kleinen Krabbeltieren nur so wimmelte. "Siehst du seine formvollendete Schönheit? Und die Gewandtheit seiner Bewohner, die so fleißig zu seiner Vergrößerung beitragen? Sie haben ihre eigene kleine Stadt gegründet und haben sogar Straßen gebaut! Has du je etwas Schöneres und Faszinierenderes als diesen Ameisenhaufen gesehen mein Freund?", sprach Aragorn langsam und mit traumverlorener Stimme. Der Zwerg fiel aus allen Wolken. Nun war es endgültig bewiesen. Dieser Mensch war total übergeschnappt. Der war sicher Mitglied einer der "Gemeinschaften für Unintelligente" und diese durfte man ja, wie man wusste, nicht ernst nehmen! Und diesem Wesen hatte er sein Leben anvertraut! Er hätte sterben können! (Dass Aragorn ihn aus den Fängen der Schlingpflanze gerettet, in vor dem Verhungern bewahrt und aus der Hasenfalle befreit hatte, schob er in Gedanken beiseite. Das waren sicher alles nur große, glückliche Zufälle gewesen.) Nachdem er sich von diesem Schock erholt hatte, beschloss der Axtträger, sehr tapfer zu sein und den Verwirrten wieder zurück in den Schutz der Gemeinschaft zu bringen. Er wusste nur noch nicht, wo er eine solche finden konnte. Im Zwergedorf hatte man noch nie jemanden einer solchen Gemeinschaft gesehen, da alle Bartträger so bodenständig waren, dass sie einfach nicht unintelligent werden konnten und somit auch keine Gemeinschaft brauchten. Nur die Handelsreisenden hatten ihnen von solchen Gruppierungen erzählt und die Zwerge hatten mit angehaltenem Atem diesen ungeheuerlichen Geschichten gelauscht. Doch Gimli war zuversichtlich, dass er schon jemanden finden würde, der ihm einen Hinweis auf solche Leute geben konnte. Zuerst aber musste er darauf achten, dass Aragorn auch bei ihm blieb. Das hieß, er durfte ihn nicht verschüchtern, erschrecken oder enttäuschen. Und das bedeutete, dass sich der Zwerg unglaublich für diesen Ameisenhaufen interessieren musste.

"Oh, Aragorn! Das ist ja wundervoll! Ich habe noch nie so etwas Schönes gesehen! Erkläre mir doch bitte, wie dieses Zusammenleben der Ameisen funktioniert!", bat er seinen Schützling. Dieser tat das natürlich mit Begeisterung! Er erwachte aus seiner Trance und erklärte Gimli alle Einzelheiten, die er schon beobachtet hatte (darunter auch, dass es nur der Königin erlaubt war Sex zu haben) und das waren nicht wenige! Aragorn redete und redete und war nicht mehr zu bremsen. Erst als es schließlich dunkel zu werden begann, schaffte Gimli es, den Krabblerfreund dazu zu überreden seine Ameisenvolkszählungen am nächsten Tag fortzuführen (der Naturfreund wollte sich vergewissern, ob noch alle seiner Freunde und Freundinnen lebten und ob sie sich gut weitervermehrten, und und und) und jetzt ein Nachtlager einzurichten. Widerwillig rappelte sich Aragorn auf und baute in Windeseile aus den morschen Ästen eine Art Überdachung unter der der Zwerg und er die Nacht vor Regen geschützt schlafen konnten. Es sah zwar nicht nach Regen aus, doch der Zwerg hatte darauf bestanden (und wie er wusste, sollte man rotbärtigen Zwergen nicht widersprechen). Nun konnte er aber auch das Feuer selber anmachen, er würde wieder zu seinen kleinen Freunden zurückkehren. Gimli machte sich also murrend daran noch mehr Äste zu sammeln und ein Lagerfeuer zu entfachen, auf dem er die zwei Hasen, die der Waldmeister plötzlich aus den Untiefen seines Mantels gezogen hatte (was da wohl noch alles drin war), zu braten begann. Als sie gegessen hatten, wickelten sie sich in ihre Mäntel und Jacken und rollten sich unter dem provisorischen Dach zusammen, ohne darauf zu achten, ob wilde Tiere oder andere Wesen ihr Unwesen hier trieben. Wie sie bald feststellen sollten, war das ein schwerer Fehler gewesen!

* * *

A/N: die spannung steigt (hoffe ich doch g) wie wär's mit einer kleinen review? 


	11. Gefahr!

* * *

Gefahr!

* * *

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein und einfach einpennen ohne Wachen aufgestellt zu haben? Noch dazu, wenn der eine Waldläufer ist und diesen Wald wie seine Manteltasche kennt? Es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht in meinen Kopf!", flüsterte es plötzlich im Gebüsch. „Selber Schuld! Aber so geben sie eine perfekte Zielscheibe für einen kleinen Streich ab, nicht?", wurde zurückgeflüstert. „Stimmt, warum nicht? Dann haben wir wenigstens ein bisschen Ablenkung bei unserem ach so aufregenden Wachdienst! Oh, ja! Ich weiß auch schon was wir machen!" Dann wurde das Flüstern so leise, dass man gar nichts mehr hören konnte.

„Mischt!", fluchte Aragorn. „Jetzt weiß isch nischt, was die uns antun wollen und kann misch nischt darauf vorbereiten! Ach menno, jetzt muss isch misch wieder zum Affen machen. Isch hab aber überhaupt keinen Bock dazu! Dieser blöde Zwerg! Warum musch der auch schnarchen wie eine ganze Kompanie erkälteter Menschen?" Der Grummelige murmelte noch eine Weile vor sich hin und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf seine Lauscher, um ja keine Bewegung dieser Wesen, er nahm an, dass es Elben waren (so eingebildet konnten ja nur die sein) zu verpassen. Das Geflüster hatte nämlich schon vor einigen Minuten gänzlich aufgehört. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Die Elben, die sich hier des Öfteren herumtrieben, waren nämlich richtige Tratschelben! Die konnten normalerweise nicht mal für eine halbe Minute still sein. Deshalb war es nur umso verwunderlicher, dass man jetzt nur noch das Blätterrauschen der Bäume und das leise Plätschern des Bächleins hörte. Eigentlich wollte Aragorn diesen nächtlichen „Scherz" verhindern, doch er wurde plötzlich soooo müde, dass seine Augenlieder immer wieder zufielen. Auch das aufhalten mit jeweils zwei Fingern half nach kurzer Zeit nichts mehr. „Na gut! Ein kurzes Nickerschen kann isch hoffentlisch riskieren. So schnell sind die sischer nischt!", sagte er zu sich selber und ließ sich dann, nach einem letzten, verzweifelten Versuch die Augen offen zu halten in den Schlaf sinken.

Auf diesen Augenblick hatten die beiden Verschwörer nur gewartet! Sie waren wirklich Elben, wie der Waldläufer richtig erkannt hatte. Aber schließlich waren sie sich schon das ein oder andere Mal über den Weg gelaufen. Der Dunkellockige war eigentlich ganz nett, aber ab und zu hatte er Wahnvorstellungen und behauptete dann, der ganze Wald würde nur ihm gehören, obwohl doch jedem sonnenklar war, dass der Wald das Revier der Elben war und er eigentlich nur ein unbezahlter Mitarbeiter war. Das war eben das Los seiner Rasse. Waldläufer waren, wie schon ihr Name sagte, dazu verdammt, ständig durch die Wälder zu rennen, immer auf der Suche nach Gefahren, die beseitigt werden wollten oder tollpatschigen Zwergen, die sich hier verliefen oder dort irgendwo hineinfielen. Dabei bevorzugten sie die Hasenfallen, die dieser Kerl da immer grub. Diese Löcher waren schon legendär bei den Elben. Dieser Aragorn musste wirklich ein sehr untalentierter Bogenschütze sein, dass er Gruben graben musste, um etwas zu Futtern zu bekommen. Aber jedem das Seine.

„Jetzt!", kam das geflüsterte Kommando. Vorsichtig, um nur ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, begannen die beiden Blonden auf die Lichtung zu kriechen. Sie stellen sich dabei ziemlich geschickt an und kamen so unbemerkt bis zu Aragorn's geliebtem Ameisenhaufen. Ein Auge immer wachsam auf die Schlafenden haltend steckten sie jeder zwei lange Grashalme in den Haufen und warteten, bis sich die kleinen Krabbler schön darauf verteilt hatten. Dann zogen sie sie vorsichtig wieder heraus, richteten sich noch vorsichtiger auf (es sollte ja keine Ameise verloren gehen) und schlichen zu Dick und Doof, wie sie die beiden vorher gerade getauft hatten, hin. Prüfend beugten sie sich über die Schlafenden und versuchten herauszufinden, wo sich die Ameisen am Wohlsten fühlen würden. Dann senkten sie ihre beladenen Halme und ließen die Tierchen wieder auf festen Grund marschieren. Kaum waren alle Ameisen von den Halmen heruntergekrabbelt, rannten die Übeltäter so schnell sie konnten wieder in den Schutz des Gestrüpps und der Bäume zurück und warteten. Dabei war ihnen die Vorfreude auf das Kommende ins Gesicht geschrieben…


	12. Thermalquellen

A/N: Hallo, hier bin ich wieder! Ich weiß es hat wieder lange gedauert, aber ich schreibe zur Zeit an mehreren Geschichten und darum kann ich nicht immer pünktlich updaten!! Sorry. Aber ihr könntet ja in der Zwischenzeit die anderen Storys lesen, nicht? *g* Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
  
Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis sich der erste Erfolg für die Scherzelben zeigte.  
  
Der Zwerg begann plötzlich komisch zu zucken, als ob er gekitzelt werden würde, was mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch der Fall war.  
  
Kurz darauf begann er unmutig zu grunzen, ein Geräusch bei dem sich die beiden Versteckten am Liebsten auf dem Boden gewälzt hätten vor lachen. Aber das gehörte sich ja nicht für einen Elben.  
  
Außerdem wäre dann sicher dieser Waldheini aufgewacht. Er war zwar ein Mensch, aber die Erstgeborenen hatten gelernt, dass er nicht so tollpatschig und unterbelichtet war, wie es vielleicht im ersten Moment scheinen mochte.  
  
Er hatte schon das eine oder andere Mal Elben beim Plantschen in einem kleinen, eigentlich gut versteckten Weiher überrascht, was diesen schon ein wenig peinlich gewesen war.  
  
Wenn sich schon ein Mensch an eine ganze Gruppe von Elben anschleichen konnte, was war dann erst mit all den an Hormonüberschüssen leidenden Elbinnen, die liebend gerne gewusst hätten, wo sich ihre Heiratskandidaten nackt tummelten? Wenn diese sie finden würden, könnten sie gleich in Bruchtal um Asyl betteln. Nur der sagenumwobenen Lord Elrond könnten sie dann noch vor diesen Wesen beschützen, davon waren sie überzeugt!  
  
Vor lauter Verlegenheit hatten sie den Begeisterten, Aragorn war wegen seiner Entdeckung jedes mal wieder absolut aus dem Häuschen gewesen, da er natürliche Thermalquellen liebte, einfach eingeladen mitzubaden, was er auf keinen Fall hatte ablehnen können.  
  
Das war ein weiterer Grund, warum dieser Waldläufer bei den Elben so bekannt war. Er war als großer Elbenfreund in aller Munde, was manchen aber nur ein schiefes Grinsen entlockte, da sie sich unter Elbenfreund etwas anderes, interessanteres Vorstellten, als Aragorn die Sache selber erklären würde.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum einige der Elben, die er ab und zu im Wald traf, immer ein sehr anzügliches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatten. Er wusste ja, dass er wirklich verdammt gut aussah, aber er wusste genauso, dass die Elben es so gut wie möglich vermieden sich in einen sterblichen Menschen zu verlieben. Und ein außereheliches Liebesabenteuer kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn.  
  
Elben waren doch nicht so versaut!  
  
Deshalb hielt er sich beim Baden mit diesen seltsamen Wesen auch immer sehr zurück und konzentrierte sich stattdessen voll und ganz darauf, dass sich bestimmte Gedanken, die sich komischerweise immer wieder in sein gut ausgebildetes Gehirn schlichen, nicht auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten. Obwohl er bei dem Einen oder Anderen Elben gerne einmal eine Ausnahme gemacht und einmal nicht den unschuldigen Jüngling gespielt hätte.  
  
Um sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, malte sich Aragorn aus, wie langweilig es doch wäre, ständig mit diesen Schönlingen unterwegs sein zu müssen. Die sahen doch immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, da mussten sie doch stundenlang vor irgendwelchen spiegelnden Flächen stehen.  
  
Und dieses blöden Zöpfchen! Erstens sahen die wirklich nicht sehr männlich aus und zweitens bekamen ihre Träger jedes Mal fast eine Lebenskrise, wenn sich eines unvorhergesehen auflöste oder verrutschte. Und wehe man wollte sich eines mal aus der Nähe ansehen!  
  
Er hatte nur die interessante Flechttechnik studieren wollen, da er diese nützlicherweise für Seile oder Hängematten oder Sonstiges hätte brauchen können.  
  
Doch er hatte sich dem rechten Zöpfchen seines Nachbarbaders gerade mal bis auf zwei Zentimeter genähert gehabt, als er auch schon einen Dolch an seinem Hals gespürt hatte.  
  
Sein Adamsapfel hatte wie verrückt zu zittern begonnen, bei dieser sehr persönlichen Bedrohung und Aragorn hatte es einfach nicht geschafft, ihn wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
"Wage es nicht, mit deinen dreckigen Fingern ein Kriegerzöpfchen anzufassen, du - Mensch!", zischte der Elb, der aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich total ausrastete!  
  
Der Waldläufer war total perplex vor Erstaunen! Schon lange hatte ihn niemand mehr sooo beschimpft! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Hatte dieses Spitzohr ihn gerade "Mensch" genannt?  
  
Diesem unglaublichen Gedanken musste er sofort auf den Grund gehen. Er konnte sich nur verhört haben! Nicht einmal eine ganze Horde von Elben hätte es gewagt ihn "Mensch" zu schimpfen, ganz zu schweigen von einem kleinen Grüppchen von fünf FKK-Freunden.  
  
"Äh, schuldigung, könntescht du dasch vielleicht noschmal für misch wiederholen? Isch glaub, isch hab da was nischt mitbekommen!", fragte er daher ganz freundlich. Man durfte ja schließlich nicht sofort ausrasten, nur wenn man die komischen Anwandlungen dieser Typen da wieder einmal nicht verstand.  
  
Das könnte sich nur übel auf die Handelsbeziehungen und auch die Friedensvereinbahrung zwischen ihm und dem Elbenkönig auswirken.  
  
Vielleicht würde dieser dann sogar bemerken, dass er sich einen kleinen Teil seines Landes einfach unter den Nagel gerissen und es "Waldläufers Paradise" genannt hatte (dabei überging er einfach, dass die Elben sowieso den ganzen Wald als ihr Eigentum betrachteten).  
  
"Du willst, dass ich das nochmal wiederhole, Mensch?", flüsterte der Messergewandte wütend. "Nein danke, dasch hat sisch gerade erledigt!", funkelte der Durch-einen- Dolch-am-Hals-Verletzte ebenso wütend zurück.  
  
Na warte, der konnte was erleben! Dieser Elb würde einen so großartigen Waldläufer wie ihn nicht ungestraft beleidigen!  
  
Doch bevor es zu Handgreiflichkeiten der beiden Hitzköpfe kommen konnte (der eine war übrigens ein Gast aus einem fernen Waldreich gewesen. Er hatte Halodir oder Holdir oder so geheißen), konnte man plötzlich verhaltenes Kichern aus dem dichten Gebüsch hören.  
  
Elbinnen!  
  
Sofort hüpften alle Elben, die nackt draußen standen wieder in den kleinen Teich und brachten ihre ungeschützte Männlichkeit in Sicherheit vor den Blicken der weiblichen Wesen.  
  
So konnte ein Kampf, der vielleicht sogar mit dem Tod von einem der beiden Streithähne hätte enden können, noch abgewehrt werden, da sie jetzt alle genug damit zu tun hatten aus dieser misslichen Lage wieder herauszukommen.  
  
Diese Elbenladys dachten nämlich gar nicht daran sich umzudrehen und wegzusehen damit die Krieger aus der natürlichen Wanne steigen und sich wieder ankleiden konnten!  
  
Doch irgendwie konnte auch dieses Hindernis überwunden werden und dieses kleine Badeabenteuer ging doch noch gut zu Ende.  
  
Beim Gedanken an diese Geschichte mussten die beiden Verschwörer noch breiter Grinsen. Sie konnten es nicht mehr erwarten, bis die beiden aufwachen würden! Wenn es doch nur nicht so lange dauern würde!  
  
A/N: Na, was da wohl noch passiert? Was Aragorn wohl dazu sagen wird, wenn er bemerkt, dass sich jemand an seinen Ameisen vergriffen hat? 


	13. Angriff der Killerameisen

A/N: Halli, hallo! Ich hab's endlich geschafft ein neues Kapitel upzudaten! Ich hatte gerade einen kreativen Schub nachdem die Schreibblockade doch schon ein Weilchen andauert. Ich hoffe aber, dass euch die Geschichte trotzdem noch gefällt (falls ihr euch überhaupt noch daran erinnern könnt g) Aber jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Endlich wurden die beiden Wartenden von ihrer Qual erlöst.  
  
Unmutig grunzend schlug der Kurze Dicke endlich die Augen auf. Verwirrt blickte er sich ein paar Augenblicke um, bis ihm anscheinend wieder einfiel, wo er sich gerade befand. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite und wollte weiterschlafen. Er hatte seine Äuglein erst wenige Sekunden geschlossen gehabt, als er sie auch schon zutiefst erschrocken wieder aufriss! Irgendwas musste ihn am Rücken des vor ihm schlafenden Waldläufers stören, auf jeden Fall rappelte er sich schnell auf und stolperte einige Schritte zur Seite. Dann schien ihn plötzlich ein Gedanke zu durchzucken. Hastig begann er seine Kleidung durchzuwühlen und wurde schon noch wenigen Zentimetern der Inspektion fündig. Doch die Entdeckung, die er da gemacht hatte, schien ihm gar nicht zu gefallen. „Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaragorn! Aragorn, hilf mir! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfe!!", dröhnte der Bass des Zwergen durch den Wald.  
  
Die Elben in ihrem Gebüsch waren ganz erstaunt darüber, was für eine volle Stimme der Kleine hatte, obwohl das bei dem Resonanzkörper eigentlich gar nicht so verwunderlich war.  
  
Doch den Eingewickelten schien dieses Gebrüll nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Seelenruhig blieb er liegen und machte keine Anstalten dazu sich aufzuraffen und seinem neuen Kumpanen wieder einmal zu helfen.  
  
„He Aragorn! Was soll der Scheiß! Ich werde bei lebendigem Leibe von diesen blöden Ameisen gefressen und du rührst dich nicht! Du brauchst diese Viecher gar nicht zu decken! Wer ist dir jetzt wichtiger? Diese blöden, bösen, gemeinen und hinterhältigen Krabbler hier oder ich?", kreischte Gimli in höchster Not. Er war wirklich über und über mit Ameisen bedeckt. Einige der entführten Tiere hatten nämlich vor lauter Angst in ihre kleinen Höschen gemacht und dabei gleich auch ein paar Duftstoffe verspritzt, die ihre Kollegen auf den Plan gerufen hatten. Somit war Gimli statt grau und rötlich jetzt nur noch ein schwarzer, massiger Klumpen, der in der Gegend herumtorkelte.  
  
„So ist das also! Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort! Soviel ist dir unsere zugegebenermaßen kurze Freundschaft also wert! Und für so was habe ich mich in den Wald gequält um etwas zu Essen zu finden! Das werde ich mir merken! Du räudiger, widerlicher, hinterhältiger, gemeingefährlicher, gehirnamputierter Waldheini du!", erboste sich der Zwerg weiter. Doch Aragorn wurde zu Unrecht beschuldigt. Er hatte seinen Begleiter sehr wohl gehört und hätte ihm liebend gerne aus seiner Not heraus geholfen, doch auch er wurde von Ameisen belagert. Und da er den Tierchen nicht wehtun wollte, lag er stocksteif auf seinem Lager und wagte kaum zu atmen um nicht aus Versehen einen seiner Freunde einzuatmen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass es den Ameisen in seinem Körper nicht so gut gefallen würde und er wollte ja nur das Beste für sie.  
  
Doch der Zwerg hatte ja keine Ahnung von so etwas! Der hüpfte und fuchtelte so wild durch die Gegend, dass sicher viele seiner kleinen Kumpels Gehirnerschütterungen, Knochenbrüche und Prellungen davontragen würden. Wenn er doch bloß aufhören würde! Doch Gimli dachte gar nicht daran. Bevor noch nicht jede einzelne Ameise von ihm heruntergeschüttelt war, würde er sich nicht mehr beruhigen.  
  
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee: Konnten Ameisen eigentlich schwimmen? Er beschloss, dass sie es nicht konnten und machte sich auf zu dem kleinen Bach, der immer noch seelenruhig vor sich hinplätscherte und noch nichts von der bevorstehenden Attacke ahnte. Ohne zu zögern stürzte sich der Gutbeleibte in die Fluten, musste aber zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass dieses Bächlein diesen Namen nicht verdiente, sondern eher Rinnsal genannt werden hätte sollen. Da waren keine Fluten um sich hineinzustürzen. Dafür aber jede Menge kleine Steinchen, die sich ziemlich schmerzhaft in den Zwergenkörper bohrten. Aber Gimli wäre kein Zwerg gewesen, wenn ihm nicht sofort wieder etwas eingefallen wäre. Wenn er die Ameisen nicht ertränken konnte, dann würde er sie eben platt walzen! Da konnte gar nichts mehr schief gehen, da er in diesem Fall auf keine äußeren Umstände angewiesen war. Er selber war die lebende Walze und er begann sich auch sofort so schnell es ging um die eigene Achse zu drehen.  
  
Die beiden Elben hatten in der Zwischenzeit schon Tränen in den Augen und auch das Atemholen war schon ziemlich mühsam. Jetzt konnten sie ungeniert vor sich hinkichern und auch lauthals loslachen, da ihre Missetat ja schon gelungen, der Zwerg sie nicht hören und der Waldläufer sich nicht rühren konnte. Sie hatten gewusst, dass sie gut waren, aber so gut war ihnen noch kein Streich geglückt. Das wollten sie sofort ihren Kumpels erzählen. Aber zuerst mussten sie sich noch ein wenig erholen und Atem schöpfen, doch sobald einer von ihnen wieder zu dem wild gewordenen Zwergen hinsah, begann er sofort wieder loszuprusten und steckte damit unweigerlich den Zweiten an.  
  
Aragron war das Gekicher und Gegacker aus dem Gebüsch natürlich nicht entgangen und er konnte sich auch schon denken, was hier gespielt wurde. Diese blöden Elben hatten es doch tatsächlich gewagt seine kleinen Freunde gegen sich aufzuhetzen und sie in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das würde eine saftige Abreibung nach sich ziehen. Doch zuerst musste er die Ameisen dazu bringen, dass sie wieder in ihren Bau zurückkehrten, dann musste er den Massenmord des Zwergen stoppen und dann würde er sich um die zwei Kichererbsen dahinten kümmern.  
  
Da er ein wirklich sehr umfassendes Wissen über Ameisen angesammelt hatte und echt gut befreundet mit eben diesem Hügel war, gelang es ihm wirklich, die Tierchen zu besänftigen und zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Als er wieder Insektenfrei war, rappelte er sich auf und stürmte zum Zwergen hinüber. Mit dem Fuß stoppte er ihn, verabreichte ihm eine Ohrfeige, die endlich dieses unaushaltbare Geschrei stoppte und überredete auch diese Ameisenkompanie zum Rückzug. Hier funktionierte das Geflüster nicht so gut, da die Tiere ziemlich angefressen wegen der vielen Toten und Kriegsverletzten waren, die überall im Gras verstreut zu finden waren. Die Walztechnik hatte vielen tapferen Soldaten den Garaus gemacht, was Gimli freute, die Ameisen aber sehr ärgerlich machte. Doch Aragorn schmeichelte ihnen so lange, bis sie nachgaben. Sie zogen wirklich ab, nicht aber ohne sich noch mit einem letzten, kräftigen Zwicken verabschiedet zu haben. Der Zwerg jaulte und wimmerte ohne unterlass, doch Aragorn achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern stürmte auf irgendwelche Büsche zu, hinter den sich plötzlich was bewegte.  
  
Vor lauter Sich-kaputtlachen hatten die beiden Elben übersehen, dass sich der Waldläufer aus der Ameisenumklammerung hatte befreien können und als er jetzt so auf sie zustürmte, machten sie, dass sie so schnell wie möglich davon kamen. Doch ein rasender Aragorn war ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner und so kam er ihnen immer näher und näher.  
  
A/N: Uh, oh, ob das wohl gut ausgeht? Aragorn ist wirklich sauer! Aber mich würde trotzdem interessieren, ob's euch gefallen hat! Reviewt doch mal wieder. ganzliebguck 


End file.
